


And You Feel So Alive

by FriendlyNeighborhoodAnon



Series: She calls me [2]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Grinding, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 15:36:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyNeighborhoodAnon/pseuds/FriendlyNeighborhoodAnon
Summary: She comes to him silently.





	And You Feel So Alive

She comes to him, silently, lovely eyes resolutely cast downwards, he notes, as he observes her with a brow raised. Bold, bold, bold. Didn't even knock...Just invited herself into his chamber. Brave. She doesn't make a sound so he doesn't either. Not even when she plants herself onto his lap. Still avoiding his gaze. 

He is about to break the quiet, about to demand to know what the young woman thinks she is doing when her small hand reaches out to grab his. When she begins tracing her finger over the design made to keep him enslaved. To make him submit. 

A low gasp rings out, _ his _ gasp, shockingly loud in this little moment between fledgling and master when she raises his hand to her lips. Grabbing the material covering his middle finger between her teeth and _ pulls. _Pulls until his pale skin is revealed. Pulls until the black mark of the sigil is revealed. The mark seared into his flesh from his early years of capture, back when he had been furious and rebelled by attempting to refuse his other master's orders and the result had been an agonizing burning sensation on the back of his hands. The pain being enough to force him to his knees. Pulls until his knuckles, fingers and finally his nails are revealed. 

Her eyes were calm where his were wide behind his glasses. Turning her head, she let's the glove fall carelessly onto the floor. Bringing her blue eyes back to his hand to take in the surprisingly graceful sight of pale, long fingers with short nails. Drinks in the sight of the mark that looks _scorched _into his flesh with a frown, brows furrowing. Her next action has him nearly jerking in his seat. Lashes fluttering, _she_ _presses a soft and sweet kiss to the center of it_. 

Fuck. 

He is ashamed of the noise that's ripped from his parted lips. He does jerk this time, jostling her on his lap. A high, girlish giggle leaves her pink lips. Her first sound of the evening. His eyes narrow. Mouth thinning into a straight line. What game does she think she's playing? What does she hope to gain? Another kiss is placed on the scarred area, a longer lasting one.

He bites back a groan. 

He watches her raise her head, taking his hand with her, watches her part those loving lips and tongue the tip of his index finger with a little pink tongue. Finally glancing up to meet his heavy gaze, mirroring his heated expression before her ocean eyes slide shut and she takes his finger deeper into her warm mouth. Warm to him. He knows to a human she would feel cold. Dead. His lips twitch at the thought that the damn Frenchman most likely wouldn't enjoy her touch if he actually had the chance to experience her like _ this. _ Like he wants to. He knows exactly what kind of perverted fantasies live in his mind about _ his _ childe. _ His _ Seras. Yes, she belonged to him. Pip would _ never _ have her like this. He wouldn't allow it. 

Taking action, he pushes his middle digit past her lips as well, feeling the brush of her teeth, the slickness of her tongue as he pushes and pushes until a small gag makes her shoulders lurch forward, eyes squeezing shut, brows furrowing once more. He breathes out a laugh as that's all she does. She doesn't squirm away. Doesn't jump off his lap and make a hasty retreat. Instead, she sucks, tongue lashing and curling around the fingers. Such a _ good _ girl...he wants to force her down on her knees in front of him. Feel her lips wrapped around something else of his. 

She releases them with an obscene, wet sound. Grabbing his wrist to trail them down her throat, chest, stomach and, peering up at him coquettishly from under her thick lashes, let's his hand go once it reaches a milky thigh. 

"Please?" 

Yes, she is a _ very _good girl.

A slow smirk curls his lips as he slides his hand toward her inner thigh, pushing her underwear impatiently to the side to feel silky flesh made slick. He sees her mouth part, hears the shaky exhale as her head lowers as he smoothly continues up to press against and delicately rub her clit. _ Relishing _in the high whimper she desperately tries to muffle by biting her lip. Switching his index to his thumb, he finds her opening and pushes, pushes, pushes inside her. The woman's breath now hitching as he searches for that extra sensitivel spot, and crooking his finger, he finds it. 

Her tiny hands scramble to grab grounding fistfuls of his red coat, blond head finding purchase in his throat, nuzzling into it as her hitching breaths turns into pants mixed with the most musical moans. He inserts his other finger, stretching her to new capacity, holding back a shudder at her lips brushing against his neck. An erogenous zone for all vampires, naturally. He's half tempted to fist her hair to jerk her head back, wanting to see her expression...He decides against it though. He's already seen it watching some of her nightly explorations, after all. 

"Al-Master!" 

Hmm. So she's _ not _ brave enough to call him by name when she's aware of his presence? Interesting. What a shame. He could tease her about that fact..but he wasn't ready to tell her about his voyeurism. Not yet. He was still unsure how she would react to it. He didn't want this ending so soon. Not when his darling fledgling was so _ close _. 

More and more moans were tumbling out, body beginning to tremble, teeth and nails elongating to prick him and send shivers of pleasure down his own spine...Making a sharp, choked gasp akin to a sob, she tightens around his thrusting, crooking fingers and then falls limp against him, licking her dry lips and swallowing thickly. 

With his still gloved hand he tilts her head up, taking in the view of her flushed, round cheeks and darkened eyes. A vampire blushing...Charming. He isn't even being sarcastic about it. He is _ genuinely endeared _ by it. He allows himself to make a small yet fond smile for his darling childe. One which she bashfully returns...Until the young woman's smile drops in scandalized surprise when he smirks and brings his wet fingers to his mouth, cleaning them of _ her. _

Blue eyes flit to the side at that display and his smirk widens, morphing into a toothy, shark like grin as both hands grasp those shapely hips and pulls, pulls, pulls her closer. Closer and _ down. _ Rocking her against his aching erection. He _ growls _ at her little whimper of pleasure. Feeling all of him pressed _ just right _ against her through her panties. Hot, hard and thick. Reigniting the flames that had turned to embers during their previously tender moment.

With another growl, he grabs a fist of her hair and guides her into a rough kiss. Tongue forcing it's way inside her slack mouth and claiming every inch. Free hand still helping her grind against him. The cool lower levels of the Hellsing mansion growing warm for these cold blooded vampires. These vampires consumed by passion and the joy of finally, _ finally _ being able to touch and _ take. _

Seras leans back, breathing heavily once more, chest heaving with her approaching climax. He's close too. Teeth sharp as he leans forward, invading her space, scraping fangs against her slender throat. Drawing out a thin whine from Seras. Teeth scraping and tongue lapping. Teasing her. Teasing _ himself. _The master hissing when blood wells to the surface on one of the drags of his incisors. Licking it away and sinking his teeth in to force more out. Moaning raggedly at the taste. He hasn't had a drop of her blood since the night of her turning. He had no idea just how much he truly craved it again until it was blessing his taste buds, swallowing mouthfuls of it ravenously. Vaguely aware of tiny fingers twining their way into his dark hair. Clenching and tugging. 

Crimson is staining her yellow uniform top, staining his mouth and jaw with the messy, impassioned manner he had bitten her. A distant part of his mind warning him that she was probably growing dizzy with how much he was taking. It was a great struggle to part from her neck. His efforts seemingly rewarded by the fingers in his hair tugging him towards her flushed face. Parted lips brushing and breathing each other's desperate gasps for air, movements becoming clumsy as they maintained eye contact, blue focused on red as they purred through their climaxes. The fledgling's high and kitten like while the master's were as deep and as a greatly content jungle cat. Hands sliding down her hips to rest on her thighs. Sated. Calm. Her head now resting sleepily on his broad shoulder. He manipulates her form into curling up sideways on his lap. Hopefully a more comfortable position for his childe. 

"Sleep, police girl." 

She hums something unintelligible and falls into unconsciousness, long arms coming to wrap around her. Protective. Possessive. He watches her a while longer before falling into a state of rest himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the song Change (In The House Of Flies) by Deftones. You know, I thought of making this all a dream of his...but then I decided I'd be merciful to him and make it real :)


End file.
